


A Christmas For Two

by alisha_winchester_collins



Series: SnowWells Drabbles [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my SnowWells drabbles, not connected to each other but part of this as a series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Harrison & Caitlin spending Christmas together

"Caitlin? What are you still doing here?" Harrison asked the young woman as he entered the main office and to his surprise saw that there were Christmas decorations hanging all over the lab; judging by the santa hat that Caitlin wore and the tinsel in her hands, Harrison assumed that this was her doing.

"I decided that I wanted to stay here at STAR Labs… with you," Caitlin answered as she realized her last words had been spoken out loud and blushed deeply, turning her around to hide her face from Harrison, hoping that he had not seen anything. "I know Christmas isn’t the best time for both of us and with Barry and Cisco spending the holidays with the West’s, I thought of doing something simple… if that’s okay…?" She went on to say as she finished decorating the tiny christmas tree that she’d found at the mall. 

Instead of saying anything else, Harrison just nodded his head as he came forward to help Caitlin in any way that he could; for the next half hour the two of them spent their time peacefully as they chatted about all sorts of things, eventually sitting down to a small dinner that Caitlin had whipped up in no time, complete with dessert! It was a quiet and pleasant celebration for them both. At the end of the night when they’d even exchanged presents with each other, Caitlin surprised him when they found themselves under the mistletoe on their way out as she kissed him chastely on the cheek and said goodnight; leaving Harrison to gaze at her retreating figure, knowing that this was a Christmas he would never forget.


End file.
